And here comes reality
by Govnuk
Summary: This is about Sirius' and Regulus' childhood. Read if you feel like it.
1. Killing cats and such

_Please dear god _

_Kill the cat_

_Kill it_

_Slay it_

_Don't let it get me_

_I'm still at this scary path_

_Simply 'cause you're protecting_

_Protecting me_

_So_

_Please dear god_

_Kill the cat_

_Kill it_

_Slay it_

_Don't let it get me..._

The woman singing was by now, in the end of the performance, laying flat at the stage. Dead tired, by the look of it. Regulus, along with the rest of the audience, clapped his hands in awe. The band, Broken arrow, was hit favorite, and he was so happy about having seen them that he didn't felt the least bit worried about what his parents would say about his little get away. Something very unusual for the youngest Black. Worrying was usually Sirius department. Sirius was in on this one though, and his presence was suddenly very evident, as he apparated next to him, and violently dragged him towards the stage.

"What'e _fuck_ are you doing?" Regulus hissed, only getting a silencio cast over him as the result. Sirius apparated again, this time holding his brother close enough to make him follow.

"Getting you backstage, hun'. And watch that fucking language, would ya?" He smirked, removing the spell. That was usually his way with his brother; first he made something incredibly nice for him, only to being a complete prat the next second, making the younger boy pissed enough to forget the nice thing. "It's just trough that door. This time they actually _know_ that you're coming. Good, eh? Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I have a big date in, like, four seconds. _Ciao." _And with that, he apparated again, leaving Regulus all alone by the door to try and convince himself to open said door, which was most likely hiding the love of his thirteen-year-old life. With a shuddering wanna-be-brave-breath, he opened the door. What he saw in there, he would never, _ever_ forget. In fact, years later, he would use it as a very strong reason to why you should never fall in love.

Since he couldn't apparate, he ran. Away from the door. Chances are that he broke some sort of speed-record by doing so, but we'll never now for sure. Really, we won't.


	2. Snake hating

_**I just realized something. Neither this, nor my other story, has a disclaimer. I just thought it would be a good thing to mention that I, no matter how strange it may seem to you, don't own Harry Potter. Nor his godfather, said godfather's family, friends or relatives. Surprise.**_

Finding out that your love is a transvestite is sadly usually unappreciated among boys in the younger teens. Regulus was no exception.

"_I HATE YOU!" _At the indeed very clear statement from the younger boy, Sirius nodded.

"Sure. Didn't I tell you that things aren't always as they seem?" Regulus glared.

"Sure you did. At least ten t… Wait! You _knew_!" Sirius frowned.

"Well duh. I told you I knew her, right?"

"_Him_, is more like it. _It_ works to." Sirius simply smiled at that.

"When are you going to learn that prejudging isn't good for you? Being a transvestite doesn't make the person a freak or something. And last time I checked, you had a crush on her. A severe one, I might ad." He yawned. "For now though, dear bro, I'm of to bed. Any snake found in my room will be brutally eaten, so for once, look their cages, m'key?" Sirius casual manner was as fake as his girlfriends blonde hair, but the threat was real. Last time Regulus's pet snake had had little baby snakes, they had all been mysteriously dead by the end of the week, since none of them failed to find their way into Sirius's shoes, bed or wardrobe. Truth to be told, Sirius was pretty frightened by the mere sight of the snakes. They seemed greasy and cold, and he stubbornly ignored Regulus when he claimed that they weren't.

"Right." Regulus muttered, still pissed about the whole transvestite incident. "'Night."

"Nighty, sugar." Sirius smiled, and slammed his door shut.


	3. Leaving home

_**Right, new chap. For once, I actually have a plotline. Great, eh?**_

The next morning, Sirius awoke by the kind of slamming, banging and crashing that you would normally hear during an intense bar fight. Regulus was obviously packing, for whatever reason. Sirius slowly dragged himself out of his bed, and opened his bedroom door, still dressed in absolutely nothing.

"Would you stop that? Please?" As normal at ten a.m. in the morning, Sirius looked and sounded like a complete wreck. He felt like one to. "I was sleeping." Regulus looked up from his suitcase, only to wish that he hadn't the next second.

"For Merlin's damned sake, Sirius! _Get dressed!_" Sirius tilted his head.

"Nah, too tired. Stop the noise, would you?"

"This may come as a bolt from the blue to you, Sirius, but I haven't packed for school yet, and we're supposed to fluu to the train in an hour." Regulus smirked as realization hit his brother. Sirius quickly slammed his door shut, opening it moments later, fully dressed and with at least tree bags, all of them overflowing with hair products, clothes and, for some reason, feathers.

"Can we go now? Please? Pleasepleasepleaseplease?" Sirius whined, giving his best puppy face while doing so. Regulus sighed, but nodding.

"Whatev. Pleased to get rid of me?"

"Ecstatic, is more like it." Sirius said, not noticing the upset look on his brother's face.


	4. Sinking

_**I HAD a plan, I swear. But then this came up, and… I must be the worst so called author alive. Can't even stick to the plot line. Well well, new chap.**_

Since Regulus's first year (Sirius's forth, by the way), the two brothers had established a few unspoken laws regarding the way they acted towards each other in-between the holidays. They could easily be expressed using only tree words. _Not at all_. They didn't speak, look or even acknowledged each other. Therefore, it wasn't until the Christmas holidays Sirius discovered about Regulus's new girlfriend. And that didn't happen in the most pleasant of ways.

See, Sirius was pissed about having to go home, as usual. When he spotted his brother, he unsurprisingly decided to spy on said brother a minute. It could do no harm, after all.

The first two minutes or so, all his brother did was standing on their meeting place and look for Sirius. No fun. Just when Sirius decided to stop, a bloke sporting dark blond hair and black robes went past Sirius, without a doubt heading for Regulus. When said bloke lay his arms around Regulus's neck and kissed him softly, Sirius could help but revealing himself. This was to good blackmail material not to use.

"So you're a poof then, huh Regsie?" He snickered. His brother flinched, and pulled away from the bloke, worried to say the least.

"Sirius! Thank god, thought it wa… _What _did you say?" Regulus face had gone from worried to relieved to chock, and had finally stopped on delight, for some reason. "Oh. Gaia, would you please turn to meet my brother?" He smirked, looking like the perfect Slytherin.

The bloke turned. And it wasn't a bloke.

'_Shit.'_ In fact, it was a girl. A very pretty girl, on that. A girl that Sirius had had the fortune, or misfortune, to have dated the same year. She had obviously cut her hair, thus making anyone seeing her from behind wearing robes convinced that she was a boy. None the less, Sirius was embarrassed as fuck.

"Gaia Dzjugasjvili. A pleasure to meet you, Sirius." She said, shaking his hand slightly, then letting it go. Regulus cleared his throat.

"Right. I'll see you on Christmas eve then." He said, smiling towards the girl. "Come on then Sirius, suppose you'll apparate me to?" Sirius dragged his eyes away from the suddenly very interesting ground, and, for once, obeyed his younger brother.


End file.
